Just a Dream or a Lovers Reality?
by HinataNinja777
Summary: "Tell me why Lucy! Why can't you love me?" Gray grabbed her, while tears flowed down his face. "I'm not like him! I won't hurt you! Can't you just give my love for you another chance?" Lucy shook her head, pushed him away, and ran off into the night
1. Break Up

A/N-The title is called Is This Just a Dream because after Lucy's is hurt she doesn't think she'll be able to move on. Her friendships begin to weaken and her attitude changes. However when she finds love from a boy she hated for betraying her as well, her life begins to go even better than it was before. Lucy however can't seem to cope with this and she feels like she is in a dream. A story of love, friendship, betrayal and forgiveness.

* * *

The title is also based off of Nelly's famous hit "Just a Dream" I was listening to it a lot and got this idea.

Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Advice and tips are greatly wanted as well ^^

Disclaimer-I don't own Fairy Tail. Just the plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me Lucy?" Erza asked.

"You know I can't Erza. I have to meet Natsu today."

"Then bring him along. I'm sure my dad won't mind... At least I think he won't.."

"Look Erza you need to spend some time with your family. Besides you haven't seen them in ages. I will be fine here okay."

"Fine," Erza said disappointingly. "But promise that you will contact me if you get lonely or need some help."

"Of course," Lucy said smiling.

"And Lucy..." but before she could finish her sentence a loud noise came from the car. "Shoot I've got to go." She quickly hugged Lucy, and then picked up her bags. "Remember to tell me what happened with you and Natsu okay?" Lucy nodded her head and waved goodbye to Erza, who did the same thing as she quickly rushed down the stairs.

When she was outside Lucy popped her head out the window and saw Erza get into the car, but not before arguing with her driver about being patient. After that the car started and was soon out of Lucy's sight.

Once the car was gone, Lucy quickly went into her closet and grabbed a pretty blue dress. When she was done putting it on she rushed into the bathroom, applied her make-up with a spell, and rushed outside to meet Natsu.

As she was walking , Lucy felt nothing but excitement. She and Natsu have been together for over 2 years and they seemed to truly love each other. She kept thinking of what he wanted to tell her. Maybe he wanted to finally tell her how much he loved her since he never really said it during their relationship? Or maybe he wants to spend some quality time with her during the summer? All these thoughts caused Lucy to blush a deep red.

But because she was thinking so much she accidently bumped into someone and fell backwards. "Oh I'm so …..." but when she looked up to see who she hit her face went into utter shock. A boy with smooth short black hair and white/black eyes was starring at her. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue shirt. "G-gray?" she said surprised.

"Lucy?" he asked shocked. "Is that really you?" Lucy nodded her head still looking blankly at him. Gray smiled and reached a hand out to Lucy. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Lucy hesitated for a moment but grabbed his hand. "You're looking good as always." he said grinning.

Lucy's shocked expression quickly turned into anger. "What are you doing here Gray?"

Gray looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you come back here?"

"Oh well I'm here to visit my uncle. But let's not talk about me. How have you been Lucy?"

Lucy bit her tongue. "Fine," she said quickly.

"And what about Natsu and Erza?" he asked casually.

"They are okay to. Now if you would excuse me Gray, I have to go meet someone.."

"And who might that be?"

"None of your business!" She pushed Gray to the side and ran off.

Gray watched as she left. All he did was smile. "Still the same angry girl like before." He sighed. "I guess things don't change that much in this town."

Lucy kept running as fast as she could, while hopping that Gray didn't follow her. "Why the hell is he here?" she thought. "Why did he come back here?" Soon Lucy came to a brief stop by a bridge. She felt angry because Gray had kept her from Natsu. "I-I'll never forgive him if her m-made me late.."

She took a few more deep breaths and then picked up her head. She soon realized that she was on the bridge were she would be meeting Natsu. She gave a smile and was glad that she wasn't late. "I guess I'm a little early?" She looked at her watch and it said 12. "No I'm on time. I guess he's a little late."

She paced back and forth feeling nervous. What if he didn't remember or what if she didn't get the right time or even worse place? "Calm down Lucy.." She took a deep breath. "Everything will be alright."

Just then Lucy heard a noise coming from under the bridge. She peeped over the edge thinking that maybe Natsu was under it. For a moment she saw no one. Then she saw Natsu standing right there under her, his rosy hair was shinning from the sun. Lucy was just about to call out to him when she heard a familiar women's voice coming from next to him.

"Why can't you just choose Natsu?" Her voice sounded sad yet gentle.

"L-Lisanna?" Lucy said quietly.

"I k-know I have to b-but..."Natsu stuttered.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for her Natsu? I mean the only reason you dated her was because you felt sorry for her right?"

"Yes I did but I'm not sure if I should do it today..."

"That's what you said last time Nastu!" Lisanna shouted. "Either you tell her or I will."

"No don't!" he said quickly. "I will tell her when she comes."

"Good. I'm sick of sneaking around like this." Natsu agreed and Lisanna quickly embraced Natsu's lips and he held her as if she was his. Lucy's eyes widened. She found herself paralyzed. Their kiss looked like passionate lovers. Lucy has never experienced that with Natsu because he was always pushing her away when she tried.

She soon felt her heart pounding faster and faster. She clutched it and began to move backwards but Lisanna quickly heard her footsteps and looked up. Natsu soon followed and when he looked at Lucy his face looked serious. Lucy had never seen this face before. She knew in her heart that he was saying goodbye to her. She backed away more and then ran.

As she was running thoughts of Natsu came through her mind. He didn't seem to care that she was there one bit. Lucy sensed no guilt in his eyes about cheating on her. She also remembered Lisanna secretly grinning at her as she was starring at them.

She kept running until her legs stopped from exhaustion. She picked up her head and found herself in the park. She then gazed up into the sky and saw clouds beginning to form. Soon an unexpected rain came. Silver droplets came down hitting her face. " W-why did this have to happen? W-why he do this to me? Why of all people the people he could choose...?" Light tears flowed down Lucy's once rosy cheeks. Not the sound of thunder, nor the touch of rain made her move. She stood there emotionless.

She felt useless and unloved. What could she possibly do in this situation? She had never been so badly hurt in her life like this.

She stared lifelessly at the ground, with her blonde hair wet from the rain. Her auburn eyes were filled with nothing but redness. She had no one and had nowhere to go. Her best friend was gone for the whole summer and she had no family to turn to.

Lucy began thinking about how today went so well and how she was just so happy. She remembered seeing Erza glad that she was going back home for the summer. If only Lucy took her up on her offer and went with her. If she did that then maybe she wouldn't feel this pain right now, or at least if she did she would have Erza by her side.

She just stood there utterly alone. She had lost the only person she had ever loved. What seemed to hurt her even more was that Natsu didn't even seem to feel little remorse for doing this. Soon Lucy fell to the ground and went unconscious from a broken heart.

* * *

Let me know what you thought about this chapter and any advice is welcome ^_^


	2. An Unhappy Meeting

A/N- I want to thank Leiko Takara. She helped begin this chapter when I had terrible writers block. I also give thanks to the reviews for they motivated me for this chapter. Also thanks to anyone that reads it. I truly do appreciate it.

Anyway this chapter shows how Lucy thinks of Gray. She and him have had bad chemistry in the past. Still if you think about it carefully you can tell that she forgot Natsu for a while thanks to him. So sorry for talking too much. Enjoy

* * *

Lucy woke up aching all over. Her head was throbbing and her body felt sore. When her eyes focused she found herself in a room. But this wasn't her room. She slowly sat up. The room looked empty. There was nothing but a small table with a phone on it, a TV, a door which looked to be leading to a kitchen, and a bed she was laying on. "W-where am I?" she thought. "H-how did I get here?"

She began to stand up, but as she did her legs felt wobbly. She quickly fell back onto the bed. She sat on the bed thinking for a moment. Soon flashes of Natsu came through her mind and she remembered what happened. She had passed out in the park from shock.

Lisanna came through her mind as well. Lucy remembered the girl kissing Natsu passionately, while her evil little eyes wondered to Lucy who watched. She started to shake but this time it was with anger. How could she have just ran away like that? How could she not tell them off? A weak girl she thought of herself.

Her head hurt again but that didn't stop her from thinking about the pair. "I've got to get out of here..." she said. But as much as she wanted to move, her body wouldn't let her get up. It hurt even more as she thought about them. She felt like her head was spinning. She closed her eyes and put her hand against her forehead.

"Are you alright Lucy?" a voice said.

"_N-_Natsu_! No don't be a fool Lucy... Natsu is gone..."_

She opened her eyes and saw a tall, boy with short, spiky, black hair looking down at her with her with his white/black eyes. "G-gray!" she asked surprised.

He smiled. "Well it's good to see that you're awake. I was afraid that I wouldn't have a bed to sleep in tonight?" he said jokingly.

"T-tonight?"

"Yeah it's already night."

"How did I get here?"

"Oh I brought you here," he said smiling.

"You mean you followed me!" she shouted.

" I didn't follow you. I just was walking through the park and saw you lying there. For a moment I thought you were dead but when I realized you weren't I picked you up and brought you here."

"Well thank you but I'm going home now!" She stood up quickly and walked over to the door. She was still in a lot of pain but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get out of here.

"I don't think you want to go out right now," Gray said as Lucy's hand reached for the door.

"And why not!" she said turning to him and seeing him sit down on the floor near his bed smiling.

"Well it's already night and you know what type of guys go lurking around at night," he said grinning.

"Guys like you right!"

For a moment Gray just looked at her. "You never change do you Lucy? You're still the same girl I left 2 years ago."

" At least I don't ..." Lucy stopped and closed her mouth. The past was the one thing she didn't want in her mind right now. "I'm... leaving..." She turned around to the door to leave but as she did she saw that the knob was covered in ice. She quickly turned to Gray who was still grinning. "Unfreeze the door knob!" she persisted.

"Sorry Lucy but I can't let you go. I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"I'd rather be out there that with you!"

"Calm down Lucy," Gray said calmly. "And relax."

"Open the door Gray," Lucy said seriously. "Or I'll...

"Summon your little friends." Lucy froze. "Just as I thought. You still have those sprits don't you?"

"Yeah so what if I do!"

"Well I thought that after two years you would've become a little bit stronger. But I guess a girl like you always has to rely on others to be strong right?"

"SHUT UP GRAY!" she roared. Gray just smiled. He seemed to be getting enjoyment out of seeing Lucy like this.

He then stood up and walked over to her. Soon Lucy found herself backed up against the door and Gray right in front of her face. He didn't say a word. His eyes just looked at Lucy intently. They wondered to her hair, then her eyes and soon her chest. Lucy began to feel nervous. She didn't know what she would do if Gray made a move on her. She knew she couldn't summon her sprits because of her weak state right now. But to Lucy's amazement he just turned away and sighed. "It's too bad..."

"What's too bad?" she asked.

Gray turned to her with a long face. "Well your hair is longer and your eyes look different but you still have a same size chest." Gray sighed" I mean I thought they would look a little bigger but I guess there still the same. You aren't really mature compared to the other women I've..." but before he finished his sentence Lucy went over to him and punched him right in the face. "OW!" he yelled falling to the floor. "What was that for!'

He looked up and began to shiver. Lucy's eyes had a fiery blaze in them and her fists began to crack. She was about to attack him. But instead of doing that, she took a deep breath, went back to the door, and hit the ice right off the knob. The door swung opened and as she was about to leave she turned to Gray and gave him one last malevolent stare.

When Lucy was gone, Gray sat on the floor with a shocked expression and then laughed. "I guess I was wrong about her strength. That punch was even harder than the last time she hit me." Gray sighed, stood up, and rubbed his nose. "Ahh I think she broke it." He then gave a smile. "Man Lucy manipulating you is just way too easy."

When Lucy reached her home, the sun was completely gone. She was right by her door trying to catch her breath. Her day was terrible. First losing the man she loved then dealing with an old enemy. Could this day get any worse for her?

She opened the door, and walked through her home to her room. Everything looked the same, even if Lucy felt different. The room was dark and quite. Not even her neighbors made a sound.

Lucy soon realized that this summer would most likely be lonely and unsatisfying.


	3. Did Things Change?

A/N-Finally chapter three is out. I didn't think I'd get this far really. Anyway I am thankful for the reviews on chapter 2. They really inspired me to write more. I hope you like this chapter because it took me a while for it is longer, which is a good things.

Anyway enjoy and please leave me advice ^^

* * *

For the next 2 weeks Lucy did nothing but stay at home. She found the days to be boring and lonely. In the morning she would sleep till about ten then would go make some breakfast for herself, which usually consisted of eggs and some juice. In the afternoon she would either watch TV or call Erza to see how she was doing.

Their conversations lasted about an hour because Erza was always talking about how she hated being forced to do things by her dad. After she talked about herself she would then go to Lucy and ask how she was. Lucy of course would lie and say she is fine so that Erza wouldn't be worried about her.

After talking with Erza, Lucy would usually just sit on her bed starring out the window. Time seemed to go by fast when she did this. Sometimes, when she found herself crying, she would go for a walk. She never knew where her legs would take her and didn't really much care.

If she felt really lonely she would summon her spirits and talk to them. They were the only ones that she confided in about Natsu. They would comfort her and say things like "Do you want us to get them for you?" Lucy found this tempting but learned a long time ago from her mother that revenge was wrong, even if it made you feel better.

The same pattern happened everyday and no matter how boring it seemed to her, Lucy seemed to enjoy it in a way.

During a Sunday night, as she was taking a shower, the phone rang. With no doubt Lucy knew who it was. She quickly got out of the shower, put on some cloths, and picked up the phone. "Hello Erza." she said.

"How did you know it was me?" Erza asked surprised.

"You're the only one who calls me."

"Hasn't Natsu called you at all?" Erza asked.

Lucy froze for a moment trying to think of a something She hadn't told Erza a thing about their break up. "Well um …. he can't."

"Why?" Erza asked suspiciously.

"Because he's been..." she thought for a moment. "He's been doing chores for the guild these last two weeks and hasn't had much free time..."

"Ohh... I see," she said with a little disbelief in her voice.

"So anyway what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh right!" she said quickly. "I need you to come down to my house immediately!"

"Why?" Lucy asked confused.

"My father is driving me crazy! He wants me to... Look just please come down Lucy!"

"But ...I...can't. "

"Look you aren't doing anything interesting right and Natsu is most likely not coming back for a while, so I don't see why you can't come."

Lucy froze on the spot. Erza was exactly right. Lucy was doing nothing productive. She had been doing things over and over again. "A-alright... I'll come down tomorrow..."

"Oh thank you so much Lucy! I' can't wait to see you!" Erza gave a quiet sigh of relief and hung up the phone.

Lucy stood there thinking about why Erza wanted her to come down so suddenly. Maybe she, like her, was lonely and wanted some company. "Ha yeah right!" Lucy said hitting her head. "Like she would ever be lonely! She might hate her dad but she loves her siblings and mom." Lucy sighed and went over to her bed. "Knowing Erza she wants me to come down because she knows that I'm lonely... Well at least I'll do something different there." She then turned off her light and went to bed, even though it was only 9.

One the other side of town Gray was nervously pacing back and forth in front of a large black gate. "Ok Gray, you can do this!" He stopped moving and took a deep breath. Her then pushed opened the gate and slowly walked into the entrance.

In front of him was big beautiful 2 story black mansion. It had over a dozen windows and a large wooden front door. Next to it was a 12 foot pool and a large maze that looked impossible to find your way through. "Things really don't change around here." Gray said looking around.

Just then the wooden doors swung open. "Gray!" a high pitched voice said. A tall man with black hair and small glasses was crying. He wore scarlet pajamas that somehow made him look handsome. "Oh Gray you've returned!" he said running over to him and hugging him.

"H-hey uncle..." Gray said while trying to get some air. "I c-c-can't breathe..."

He let Gray go but was still holding his shoulders. "I'm just so happy y-y-your h-here," his said with his green eyes watering up. Gray gave a little smile. His uncle began to cry even more and soon hugged him again with more force.

"P-please let m-me go uncle!" But he didn't hear Gray for his crying was to loud.

"David why are you making so much noise!" a woman's voice said. David stopped hugging Gray and the pair looked behind him.

A woman wearing a black short sleeping gown was starring at them intently. Her rosy hair was tied up in a bun and her small stature made Gray think she was a kid.

For a moment she just starred at them looking confused. Her blue eyes then turned to Gray and soon her eyes became fiery with rage. "Gray!" she shouted. "Where the hell have you been!" Gray stepped back and began to shiver.

"Oh h-h-hey Aunt Julia," he said shivering even more.

"Don't you hey Aunt Julia me you!" She stomped over to Gray and hit him on the head.

"J-Julia!" David said surprised and scared as Gray put his hands on his throbbing head. "You s-shouldn't do that to your nephew...

Julia turned to David looking angrier than ever. "He is no nephew of mine!" she shouted. "I mean what kind of nephew leaves you for two years after you've taken such good care of him and then never even writes you one darn letter!"

"I-I'm sorry Aunty. B-but I back now..." he said scratching the spot where she hit him.

Julia turned to him. "I don't care if your back now! You should have been back sooner!"

"Now Julia let's just talk about this inside …..."

"Fine!" she turned around and marched her way back inside.

"They stood there for a moment frozen. David then said in a unsure way "Well at least she's happy to see you..." Gray nervously nodded his head and then the pair went inside.

The inside of the mansion was a beautiful majestic snowy white. It was cold but the icicles on the ceiling made it worth it. This made sense because all of Gray's family specialized in ice magic. His uncle, like his father, had mastered most of the spells for ice magic, while his aunt had created her own unique spells for ice and has been quite famous because of it.

The trio headed into the living room, which had white walls and an ice glass floor. "Sit down," she said while sitting in a brown leather chair. David and Gray quickly sat down. "Now Gray what do you want? I'm sure you didn't come back for us right?" she said looking at him.

For a moment there was silence. "Well the truth is I don't know why I came back. I just felt like coming home. I was bored with all that traveling. I guess I just wanted to settle down for a bit"

Julia quickly stood up from that last sentence. "Settle down!" she asked curiously.

"Yeah but only till I get my mind back in gear," he said quickly knowing that his aunt was up to something.

"But of course," she said smiling. "Gray I'm glad to see that your ready to move ahead." Gray looked at her puzzled. "I think she was right that you would be ready at this age," Julia said confidently.

"Who?" Gray asked looking even more puzzled.

David and Julia smiled at each other. Gray took this as a bad sign. Whenever his aunt and uncle smiled like that at each other he knew that they did something he wouldn't like. "Should I tell him David?" she asked him excitedly. David nodded. She looked at Gray, with not a sense of anger. She seemed to completely forget the way she treated him before.

"What is it?" he asked nervously.

"We've found you a bride," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"A-a bride!" Gray asked shocked. "Who!"

"Lisanna," David said smiling at him.

"Lisanna!" Gray looked at them with fear. "When did you decide that she would be my bride!"

"Well when you left so abruptly, Lisanna came by every couple of months and mended the pain in our hearts. That's when I began to talk to her. She was very fascinating. She said she knew you, Lucy,Natsu, and Erza. That's when her parents and us decided that you two would make a perfect couple."Gray could tell from his uncle's face that she meant she decided it.

"How could you decide something with me not even being here!" he asked angrily.

"Well I knew that one day you would be back and Lisanna said that she'd wait for you no matter how long it would take. I think she's been in love with you for time. And now that you're hear she won't have to wait anymore."

"What do you mean by that!"

"Well now that your here I'll be sending you on a train to go visit her. She is home right now."

"I'm not going to visit her!" he yelled standing up. "I'm leaving!" Gray turned towards the door but as he was leaving he felt the room get colder. He slowly turned around and saw Julia looking at him with her arms forming ice.

"YOU WILL GO GRAY!" she said. "OR I'LL DRAG YOU THEIR IN A FROZEN STATUE!"

"O-ok! O-ok! I'll go but I'm not making any promises on marriage."

Julia seemed to calm down a bit. "Fine I guess I can go with that. But your staying her tonight. I don't trust you to come to the station by yourself tomorrow." Julia looked at David who stood their stunned with fear. "Well dear I'm going to bed. See Gray to his room and lock the doors and windows so he can't run away."

"Y-yes dear..."

When they reached the room Gray opened the door and sighed. His room was still the same. "Don't be mad at her Gray,'"David said unexpectedly. "She truly does love you like a son."

"If she loves me then why is she forcing me into this?" he asked facing the other direction.

"Well I think that a part of her wants to control things. You know Julia always having to have things her way but I think she really is afraid of you leaving out of the blue again and wants to find a way for you to stay by her side. She really did cry a lot when you where gone." Gray turned to David in amazement. His aunt crying, that's impossible. But before he could say anything to his uncle David interrupted him by saying "Well I better get to bed. She'll kill me if I'm late."

David then waved goodbye and Gray gave a soft smile to him. "Things really don't change..." He then went inside his room and heard the door lock. "Well maybe something's do change..."

* * *

Next Chapter-Lucy thinks her troubles are beginning to settle down but when she meets up with Gray again she will realize that her troubles in love are only beginning.

A/N-Well I hoped you liked the twist in this chapter. Things get more complicated when the two meet each other on the train. I also hoped you liked Gray's uncle and aunt. They were really funny to me. Anyway till chapter 4 ^^


	4. Get Ahold of Yourself!

A/N-Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter but I have school. Thank you for being patient ^_^. Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

When Lucy arrived at the train station she was tired. She had gotten up at 6 in the morning because the train arrived at 9 and it took her an hour to get there. Her head kept nodding off to sleep and sometimes her body would begin to shift to the side. She hadn't been sleeping for a while and waking up early sure wouldn't help her feel rested.

Despite the bench she was sitting being cold, she found it comfortable. It made her dream of her bed and how much she took it for granted when she didn't sleep. Even if she was nodding off she was still protecting her two suitcases because the train station was always filled with people who stole your things and then would sell them.

Lucy went to sleep for a moment but was quickly woken up from the loud clock chiming next to her. She jumped up from the loud noise and gave a yawn. When she looked up to see the clock it read: 8:00. Had it really been only an hour because it felt much longer.

She shook her thumping head, picked up her bags, and began to walk around the station. There was no point in just sitting there since she would likely fall asleep and miss the train.

The train station was a pretty big place. It had two stories of shops and eating places. Lucy had always figured that people would get bored with waiting for their trains and would decide to go and explore like she had done.

Every shop had it'sown uniqueness. Some had dancing dolls or jumping animals, while others had food that would either change color or shape. One shop even had a person who was floating in mid hair. "Magic really is an amazing thing," she said while staring up at him.

"Leave it to you Lucy to get caught up in even the simplest things."

Lucy froze and recognized that smooth voice. She slowly turned around and was unhappy with who was behind her. It was Gray. He was wearing an attractive white shirt and black pants, common wear for summer. "Gray!" she said surprised.

"Yo," he said smiling. He then looked at the store next to them. " …'Twiny's Shop of Magic' That's a pretty stupid name." Gray began to laugh. "But you have always been attracted to weird things haven't you Lucy?" he said turning to her grinning.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Don't be mad. I was just kidding." His tone still sounded sarcastic. "So anyway why are you here?" he asked with gentle voice which to Lucy was even faker than his apology.

"I'm visiting...' but Lucy quickly stopped. It she told Gray where he was going he would likely follow her in order to annoy her. "I'm uh… just waiting for a friend"

Gray looked down at her suitcases. "So are those their's ?"

"Y-yes they are! "

For a moment Gray just looked at her. His black eyes gleamed with curiosity. "Oh Lucy," he chuckled "you really need to be a better liar."

"…"

"Look I saw you the whole time as you where nodding off to the sleep. Your waiting for a train aren't you?"

"Yeah so what if I am," she snapped back. "What's it to you?"

Gray just smiled at her, this time his face looked a little evil. "Oh it's nothing Lucy. Well I need to go now but I will be seeing you real soon."

"What do you mean!" But Gray ignored her question and turned around, with both hands in his pockets, and walked away.

Lucy just stood there disgusted. How could she make herself look so stupid in front of Gray? Now he would mock her every chance he got. She even became more worried when he said that they'll meet again soon. But a spark of sunshine hit her mind when she realized that Gray didn't even know where she was going. There were over 7 trains in this place and he only had one choice to the one she was going on. Besides she was confident that Gray wouldn't dare follow here.

As she was in her moment, another loud noise from the clock chimed. It said 8:54. Because she was having so much fun, before Gray came, she had lost track of time. "Ahh the train!" She picked up her suitcases and dashed back towards her train.

About a 15 minute walk took Lucy 5 because she ran as quickly as she could. To her luck she was able to reach the train just in time. Catching her breath by the poll, she heard the conductor yelling "All aboard to the Grove!" She walked towards the man, still breathing heavily, and handed him her ticket. "Why thank you miss," his said tipping his hat. Lucy gave a tired smile and stepped onto the train

The inside barely had any people in it. Lucy however wanted to go to her favorite part of the train, the back. She dragged her bags threw the aisles and was careful to not hit anyone who was in a seat. Finally after going through 4 cars she reached the end of the train. It was empty much to Lucy's pleasure.

The reason she liked the back was because that people usually never came here. She always took this part of the train for herself. It was quiet lovely to see that velvet seats. Each one looked so comfortable for her sleep in. When she found a nice window seat, she put her suitcases on top and then sat down. As she thought the seats were very relaxing.

Soon the train made a loud but somehow soothing sound, and began to move. In no matter of time Lucy began to see the city leaving her eyes. She felt a little happy that Erza wanted her to come up. She truly didn't want to spend the rest of her summer heartbroken and still thinking about his betrayal.

But to her dismay the same images came through her mind about Natsu and Lisanna. A cold shiver came through her body and she began to feel sick. It felt like she was in some horrible nightmare that she wanted to wake up from right away. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up. "Don't you dare cry Lucy!" she thought. "Don't you dare cry!" She took a deep breath and tried to replace her thoughts with something else.

As she was trying to pull herself together she heard the train door slam. A frown quickly spread across her face. "Looks like I'm not going to be the only one in here," she said disappointingly. She slouched down in the seat and hoped that the person wouldn't come near here. But the footsteps seemed to be coming closer to her. Soon they stopped and somehow Lucy knew that they were sitting right next to her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Lucy hesitantly turned around. Her eyes widened. "See I told you we would meet again real soon."

"Gray!" she said angrily. "What are you doing here!"

"Taking the train duh," he said putting his hands over his head and slouching in the seat next to Lucy.

"Are you following me!" Gray shook his head. "Oh really! Then why are on the same train as me!"

"Because my aunt is forcing me to go to the Grove."

"Prove it!"

Gray, while still slouching, pulled out a ticket and showed it to Lucy. "As you can see my aunt planned this trip days before I showed up."

"Alright I believe you so now go away!"

Gray sat up and looked at her confused. "Go away?"

"Yes go away as in leave this car now!" she lashed out.

"Why should I leave?"

"Because I don't want you here"

"And why would that be?"

"Because you're annoying!"

There was a moment of silence as the Lucy stared at Gray intensely. Gray then gave a little laugh. "Aww I see now. You're just shy about being alone with a guy like me. How cute."

"That's not it," Lucy said forming a fist.

"There's no need to hide it Lucy. I can see it in your face."

Lucy sighed, grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't hit him, and turned the other direction. "Do what you want! Just don't talk to me!"Gray gave a surprised sad smile and turned the other way as well.

Lucy was able to get a few hours of sleep, or rather many short moments of rest. Every now and then she would look over her shoulder to see what Gray was doing and every time she saw him he was sleeping.

At 2 o'clock Lucy felt a little rested. She stretched her body out but soon stopped when she remembered Gray. She knew that if she was awake there would likely be conversation between them. "Maybe I should fake sleep?" She closed her eyes again and felt her mind drifting away. Her sleep was interrupted however when she heard sudden noises coming from Gray

She quickly turned to him and soon found herself blushing. Gray was standing up shirtless, and stretching. His soft looking, peachy chest was muscular while his arms looked like they had just come out from a weight training class.

"Why the hell are you taking off you shirt in the train!" she yelled while still blushing.

"Oh hey you're awake," Gray said cheerfully.

"Answer me!"

"Well it was really hot in here and I needed to cool down." Lucy sat from out of her seat backed away from him. Gray just smiled as he seemed to know that she was embarrassed. "Are you shy of my body Lucy?"

"N-no!"

Gray began to move closer to her. "I suppose I look much different from two years ago." Gray was soon right in front of Lucy. "I mean I looked much weaker back then."

For some reason Lucy found herself calming down when he said that. To her amazement she had visions of Gray. In her mind he was someone completely different. Instead of this muscular boy that was in front of her now, he was rather scrawny but had a kind nature. When she snapped out of it she found herself against the window with Gray's body almost touching hers.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "You're right Gray," she said calmly. "You are much different."

Gray smirked. "You" Lucy slowly picked up her foot. " are even more perverted and conceited than ever!" Lucy slammed her foot against his knee.

"Ahh!" Gray said falling back into his seat.

As he was still aching in pain, Lucy quickly left her seat, grabbed her suitcases, and headed for the door. In no moment at all she was out of the car and left Gray rubbing his bruised up knee.

Lucy made her way to the dining car, which was located in the front of the train. No one was there, much to Lucy's happiness. She took the table at the end of the car and quickly sat down. Then from out of nowhere a small, yet cute, little fairy came to her. "Hi miss," she said in a high voice. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No. I'm alright but thank you," Lucy smiled. The fairy gave a bow and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When the fairy was gone, Lucy put her head on the table. Despite her brave assault against Gray, she was still blushing. He was quite attractive and the image of his body kept popping into her head. "Get a hold of yourself Lucy," she said hitting her head. "Just get a hold of yourself..."

* * *

A/n-Thanks to all reviews and readers for giving me motivation to write. ^^ Until next time.

Return to Top


	5. Friends In Need

When she arrived at the Grove, Lucy quickly grabbed her bag and rushed out of the train before Gray could see her. She headed up the elevator, down the stairs, and got the first taxi she could find. "To Scarlet's Mansion please," she said hoping into the car. The man tipped his hat and the Taxi was soon on its way.

The Grove was made by Erza's great grandfather. It was nothing more than a vast circle of big houses owned by wealthy families. From what Lucy knows Erza's great grandfather was a cruel man who wanted to only associate with rich people. Lucy always wondered why her dad never moved to a place like the Grove. Maybe Erza's family and Lucy's didn't like each other in the past? After all they both were cruel.

Despite this lavishing place, Erza always complained about it. She hated the quiet neighbors and the neat cut green grass. She hated how her father tried to befriend everyone in the Grove so that they would love his family. Of course Erza would never complain to her dad because they would most likely get into a fight.

Lucy understood exactly how Erza felt about her father but at times she envied Erza's relationship with him. Despite arguing a lot, the two truly did love one another. Lucy never felt that feeling with her own father. Most of the time when she was near him, it felt like he was a total stranger to her.

When she reached Scarlet Mansion she poked her head out the window and saw Erza nervously pacing back and forth. "What's wrong with her?" Lucy thought. Erza had always been the cool and calm type usually. Lucy had never seen her so hyped up before. After looking at Erza Lucy quickly turned around, handed the driver some money, thanked him, and got out of the car.

When Erza saw Lucy she stopped pacing back and forth. Her deep brown eyes soon sparkled with happiness. "Lucy!' she shouted running over to her and hugging her. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"It's good to see you to…But um….Erza…"

"Yes?"

"Can you please let go of me I can't breath…..?"

"Oh sorry Lucy," Erza said letting go of her and giving her chance to breath.

"So," Lucy said catching her breath "what's up with you Erza? Why did you want me to come here all of a sudden?"

But Erza ignored her question. Instead she kept starring up at her house. "I-I'll tell you later Lucy but we need to go inside." She turned to her and smiled. "My father is really excited to see you again….."

"O-ok…" Lucy slowly followed Erza up the stone steps to the mansion.

The mansion was quite fascinating. It was three stories and stretched widely across the land. On the right side was a beautiful statue of a white swan and around it where hundreds of roses. "My mom made that…" Erza said as she stopped moving to look at it. "She grew the roses for this place and made that statue. It's one of her best I think." Lucy nodded her head in agreement. Erza smiled and they continued inside the house.

The inside of the house looked a little old fashion. It had paintings of horses, statues people and magical creatures. Most of the floor was wood but was very clean. The walls had green wallpaper, which was actually a little strange. The stairs were black and white like a checker board, and they headed straight up to the others floors. "My mom designed the house to." Erza scratched her head embarrassed. "I know it's a little weird….. "

"Nah I really like it. It's nice to see different styles of houses. "

Erza gave a smile and laughed, with Lucy following. "Well it's nice to see Erza laughing for once. She's usually doom and gloom," a joking voice said.

Lucy looked up at the stairs and saw Erza's mother. A beautiful sight she was. Like her daughter she had long bloody hair and pleasant auburn eyes. However her rosy face seemed to be friendlier than Erza's. She was wearing simple painters' cloths as well. "Mom!" Erza said with an annoyed face. "We have a guest here. Can't you put on something a little more appropriate?"

"Stop sounding like your father Erza. Besides I was working on a painting."

"You always work on painting!"

"Stop getting so worked up," she said coming down the steps. "Lucy it's so good to see you again. Erza's done nothing but worry about you for these last few weeks," she said giggling.

Erza blushed and Lucy smiled. "Um….where's dad mom…?" Erza said trying to change the subject.

"Oh he's out right now talking with some business people. He'll be back by dinner."

"Oh ok then."

"Erza I have an idea. Why don't you show Lucy around?"

"Why? So she can see you art?"

"Well yes and so that two of you can spend some time with each other. I'm sure you have lodes to talk about."

"Y-y-yeah we do," Lucy stuttered. Lucy remembered that she hadn't told Erza about Natsu yet or the fact that Gray is stalking her, and because she told Erza that everything was okay she knew that if she told her these things now Erza would just get mad.

"Very well then," Erza's mom said cheerfully. "Lucy you can leave your things here."

"T-thank you very much." Lucy bowed and Erza's mom smiled.

"Well go have fun you two." She then went back upstairs to her painting.

The walk was pretty fun for Lucy. Not only was she able to spend time with her best friend but she got to see Erza's mom's art. The first place they went to was the kitchen and dinning worm. The kitchen was your normal day to day kitchen. It was white and had the simple tools one needs. The dinning room however was much different. The dinning table was made out of class but felt like rubber and the lighting in the room was rainbow. On the walls there where moving pictures that seemed to do different things every time Lucy looked at them. Erza said that her mom used her magic to do some of these things which Erza considered was cheating. Lucy however just laughed at that notion

They then went about the house a little more going into rooms that were mostly filled with Erza's mom artwork. Finally after 2 hours of looking through the grounds, Erza and Lucy made their way to the back of the house.

They had their own little or rather huge pond that had a giant red and blue boats, also something her mom created. Next to it was a pool that looked about 12 feet deep. "Well this is it..." Erza said sitting on the grass to looking out at the pond. "Nice huh..."

"I think its beautiful Erza," Lucy said smiling and sitting down next to here.

Erza just smiled and looked out into the scenery. A moment of silence lasted between the two. Every now and then Lucy would look at Erza. She would always have that same composed face yet you could sense her worried.

She had always been like this since they where little. Always the tough one and never showing any weakness, even when she was truly suffering. Lucy had always seen Erza as an older sister. The two could read each other like a book. Lucy hated seeing her like this so she said "So what's happening with you? Why did you want me to come here?"

"I-I needed help….."

"Help?" Lucy titled her head.

"My dad forced something on me yesterday…and I needed someone to talk to…"

"Can't you talk to your mom?" Lucy asked.

"No I can't. She's with his decision 100%"

"Erza you still haven't answered why I am here…"

"Well I needed someone to be on my side and try to convince them to…"

"Convince them to what?" Lucy began to get impatient.

Erza was about to open her mouth but quickly closed it. She then stood up and walked a bit away from Lucy. "I'll tell you during the ball tonight…"

"Ball? What Ball?"

"My father is holding a ball for the other families tonight….."

"Wait! Is that you invited me over!" Lucy suddenly asked standing up. "Just to go with you to a ball!"

"No there's another reason to why I wanted you to come."

"Then what is it Erza?" Lucy lashed out. Erza was about to tell the girl but quickly withdrew when she heard her mom calling.

"S-sorry Lucy I can't tell you now….Come on. We have to go see my mom….." Erza ran off in the other direction leaving a confused and impatient Lucy…..

* * *

Lucy might have thought she was the only one dealing with problems but she was dead wrong. In just a few houses down Gray, who still had a hurt foot, was waiting for an old friend of his to answer the door. "Come on Loke! I don't have all day! "Gray shouted

"Huh who is it?' Loke said as he opened the door halfway. For a minute he just stood there half awake with his eyes opening and closing. "What do you want?" he said drowsily.

"Let me in."

"Why should I? I don't even know you?"

"Are you an idiot! It's me Gray!"

Loki wiped his eyes and saw Gray clearly. "Oh hey Gray. What's up!'

Gray sighed. "Just let me inside..."

Loke smiled and Gray limped inside. "Aww man what happened to your knee?"

"I um…got hurt," Gray said softly. "Are your parents here?"

"No they left for the week. How did you get hurt?"

"I got kicked," he said walking over to the couch.

"By who?"

With his hand Gray summoned some ice and put it on his knee. "By Lucy…."

Loke blinked. "Lucy did that you? Wait Lucy's here right now?"

"Yes. Most likely at Erza's place.."

"Hahah you got hurt by a girl. How pathetic, " Loke said as he kept laughing.

"Shut up!" Gray launched a giant piece of ice at Loke's face. Loke fell to the floor then sat halfway up spitting out ice. "She took me at surprise!"

"Okay I'll try and believe you," Loke got off the floor and sat on a chair in front of Gray. "So why are you here anyway? Don't tell me you're here with Lucy?"

"No My aunt sent me here to meet up with Lisanna. She wants her and I to get back together it seems…"

Loke quickly leaned forward. "Are you serious! But I thought you two hated each other?"

"We do. I don't know what my aunt is thinking…She knows I hate her. I think there're both trying to get back at me…."

"Oh come on Gray what possible reason could either of them want revenge against you?"

"Well my aunt hates me for leaving for 2 years and Lisanna ….well let's just say that relationship didn't end well."

Loke laid back into his chair and sighed. "This is why I don't date."

"No, instead you date multiple women at a time."

"Don't you do that two?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah I don't want to date right now. I think after what happened with Lisanna I'm going to stay away from women for a while." Gray held the ice a little harder against his knee.

"What about Lucy though?"

Gray froze. "W-what are you t-talking about!'

"Well you two did have a thing going for a while right? And let me tell you something Gray. You were a lot different compared to the way you are now." Loke closed his eyes." But I'm sure you and Natsu are still having your little rival battles huh?"

"I haven't talked to Natsu at all."

"Oh?" he said in a curious way and opening one eye. "Then I guess you haven't heard the recent news between him and Lucy."

Gray stopped paying attention to his wound and looked at Loke. "What do you mean?"

"The two of them have been dating for some time now. I think it was around the time you left," Loke said smiling.

Gray looked back down at his knee. For a moment the room was nothing but silence. Loke could see from his posture and his silent voice that he was disturbed by this news. Loki just smiled. "Well I'm glad that some guy liked her..." Gray said defensively.

"That's a little cruel thing to say don't you think Gray?"

Gray clutched his hands tightly. "Heh not one bit. After what she did to me, I hope she get's hurt."

"Wow I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"Well it doesn't matter… I'm here to meet Lisanna not Lucy."

"If you're looking for Lisanna you're not going to find her at her home."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know but I do know that she'll be at the ball tonight at Erza's place."

"Really?"

"Yes and yours truly has been invited to go."

Gray quickly stood up without noticing the pain in his foot. "Then can you get me in there Loke. I need to at least meet here so my aunt with get off my back?"

Loke smiled. "Sure Gray. What are friends for?"

At that line Gray looked at Loke suspiciously. "Alright out with it!"

"Out with what?"

"What do I have to do in return?"

"I'll tell you after the ball okay," he said sitting up and smiling. "Don't worry it's nothing big."

Gray sighed. "Fine whatever…."

* * *

Next Chapter-Lucy goes to the ball and hopes to have fun but her dreams are dashed when not only Gray shows up but also her ex friend Loke as well. To make matters worse she finally learns Erza secret and an unwanted girl shows up holding her own batch of secrets.


	6. The Ball

A/N-Omg Sorry it took me so long to the people who have read this. I had terrible writers block and school. I really am sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I will update much more since summer school is over and I am much more free. So please continue to read.

And thanks for all the supporters for this story and I am grateful to all.

* * *

A Ball was something that Lucy didn't need. She thought that she'd be spending time with Erza but it looked like that wasn't the case for her at all. For the rest of the evening she spent looking threw the house. Erza was nowhere to be found at this time and Lucy had a little spot of worry in her. "I wonder what her secret is...?" Lucy said while looking threw the library.

Just then Erza's mom came into the room. "Oh Lucy," she said cheerfully. Lucy jumped back almost knocking over some books.

"M-miss Scarlet you startled me..."

"Sorry my dear. I didn't mean to. So I heard that Erza told you about the ball tonight."

"Yeah but I didn't think she bring me here for that..."

"Well actually there's something that we're announcing tonight and we want all our friends to hear it."

"Is it that big?"

"Yup. For us it is anyway. I don't think Erza is to happy about it though. She has always been difficult. But I have confidence that she will behave since you are here Lucy."

"Yeah..."

"Well I have to get back to finishing our dresses. I can't wait to show you yours."

"Wait," Lucy said before she left. "Y-you made me a dress."

"Yes. It;s beautiful and I know you'll like it. You'll see it before the ball. Well I better get going. I'll see you later Lucy." Lucy nodded her head and Erza's mom left with a skip in her step.

"I wonder what kind of dress she made me...I hope it's not to over made..."

As the evening came Lucy was still in the library reading all the books she could. Reading was something that calmed Lucy's mind when she became nervous about things. ' World Adventures' was one of the books title. She read it intently. It was the first book she was introduced to before her mother die. Lucy had always wanted to travel the world and learn new magical spells. The only thing keeping her back was her father; a relationship that was always rocky. He wanted to keep her in line and often ruled her life. "One day I'll go to these places and be free..."

Soon images of Natsu came through her head. He and her always talked about going out into the world together when they finished school. She knew though that this dream would never come true and that she would most likely not go or just be alone if she does. Before she felt her tears coming back Erza came library in a panic. "Hide me Lucy!" she said closing the archway doors.

"Erza...You look beautiful..." And so she did. Erza wore a silky red dress that had rubies implanted on the stomach line. One the chest of her dress was a rose that had the fragrant of a real flower. On her hands was a matching color of cloves.

"Just help me Lucy..."

"Why?"

"My mom made a hat with this damn dress. It looks terrible..."

"Oh come on Erza. I'm sure that it will look great on you."

"Oh your saying that now but just wait till you see the dress she made you."

"...What do you mean?"

"Your dress is much more artsy than mine. That was the dress she spent the longest on."

Lucy froze with worriment. When Erza's mom was creating something for a long time, one could tell that she was doing many weird things to it. One time Lucy remember when her mom created her a stuffed animal for her birthday. Instead of making a specific kind of animal she decided to combine 6 animals. It didn't turn out terrible but Lucy never really did play with it after her birthday. "Oh come on..." Lucy said daringly. "I'm sure it won't be to weird."

"Hahah we'll see. I mean she made them after I called you so she had to work on them fast. Just wait to you see her dress. It is the weirdest of the three despite her not having worked on it as long."

Just then a loud banging came from the door. "Erza...Come put on this hat right now!"

"No it's ugly!"

"How dare you say that about my work! If you don't put it on I will ground you!"

"Fine do that. That way I won't have to go to the Ball!"

Erza's mom sighed. "Fine," she said. "You don't have to put on the hat but you better be on your best behavior tonight. Now please open the door so I can show Lucy her dress." Erza ignored Lucy plea not to open the door and smiled. "Ahh Lucy my dear," she said smiling. "I have created the perfect dress for you."

"...Why thank you Miss Scarlet and um...I must say you look nice." Nice in a strange way was what Lucy meant. Her moms dress was nice but it was weirdly made. Her dress was apple green. Around the waste were small apples. Around the full dress were dots of dark green.

"Hehe thank you Lucy. I made it uniquely."

"Yeah uniquely strange."

"Be quiet," she said looking at Erza annoyed. "Anyway Lucy here is your dress." A maid came in holding a black dress. The maid held up the dress and Lucy's mouth dropped. The dress had spider on the chest of the dress. A flower belt was en-carved in it around the stomach line. The body of the dress was wavy with little diamonds. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked Lucy while starring at the dress happily.

"Yeah..It's really nice." Lucy thought what she said but didn't feel like the dress would suit her.

"Mom we're not going to a Halloween party!"

"I know but I wanted to make Lucy look amazing. I just made it a little different."

"You put a spider on the front."

"That's to made Lucy look more seductive."

"But..."

"Now no more questions Erza. Let's see how Lucy fits in it." The maid directed Lucy to the bathroom and handed her the dress to get changed. After a few minutes Lucy came out looking like a Halloween princess. Her hair had was tied up in two buns and strings of her hair hung down to make her look a little darker. "My dear you look beautiful. And tying the hair up was even smarter." She turned to Erza. "Doesn't she look nice?"

"Yes she does but she doesn't look like she's going to a Ball and neither do your or I."

"Oh enough Erza. Now let's go have some fun. I can't wait to see your father."

"Dad's going to be there?"

"Of course he is honey. You didn't think he was going to miss out did you?"

Erza didn't answer and put her head down. Lucy wanted to ask her if she was okay but she has this feeling that Erza would just tell her a lie. She always told lies when she didn't want anyone to know how she felt.

"Alright girls. Let's head to the car and go to the ball."The girls followed her outside and a car was waiting for them. Erza's mom sat in the front while Lucy and Erza sat in the back.

There was no conversation for the whole ride. Lucy couldn't take waiting for the secret. She wanted to know what her best friend was hiding from her. Despite this Lucy was also excited for the Ball. She had never been to one and seeing how it was different from a dance made her excitement go up.

The Ball was being held in a palace that was also owned by Erza's family. They created this place just for the parties they held. It shined like gold. In front of it was large steps that had bright lights next to them. A fountain was at the bottom of the steps surround by a stone pavement. The cars slowly pulled up and when the trio finally got out Lucy's eyes sparkled at the amazement of this building. "Wow Erza. Did your mom make this to?" Erza embarrassingly nodded. "It's amazing!"

Erza's mom seemed to hear Lucy compliment and gave a radiant smile as she pass the two. "Now ladies everyone looks to already be inside. They will announce us and you to Lucy."

"Me?"

"Well you are like a family to us so it makes sense," Erza said.

"Thank you," Lucy said smiling and blushing.

Already inside Gray and Loke were flirting with girls. Gray however was bored at the constant girly personalities coming his way. "Loke why are we here?" he asked impatiently.

"Why are you asking me that?" Loke asked while holding a girl.

"Well your parents I can understand being her since they are friends with the Scarlet family but Erza and you are enemies. She hates you right?"

"Yes she does. But I'm here for a completely different reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"I hear to ruin it."

"Ruin what?"

But before Loke answered the loud noises of a trumpet played. "Hello everyone," a short man said. "I would like to introduce to you the Scarlet family and a friend. First Miss Sam Scarlet." Sam came down the steps to the dance floor waving elegantly at everyone as they smiled and clapped to her. They all seemed to enjoy her dress much to Erza's surprise. "Next Miss Erza Scarlet." Erza wouldn't move so Lucy had to give her a little push. She almost tripped down the stairs but maintained her balanced and walked passed people giving them a smile. "And finally Miss Lucy Heartfillia. Friend of Erza Scarlet." Lucy nervously came out. She smiled slowly walked down the steps with a frozen expression, thinking that everyone thought she looked weird. But suddenly everyone cheered and clapped for her.

"Hey is that Lucy?" Loke asked as he pushed a girl away from kissing him. "Wow she looks good."

"Y-yeah she does..." Gray kept looking at Lucy as she came down the red floored steps onto the tile dance floor. His eyes kept in locked with her unique features.

"See I told you they'd like your dresses. You two were amazing."

"So um...were's dad?"

"He'll be here before the party is over. Now I want you two to mingle around. It's good to have friends in high places." The girls nodded there head but when she left Erza tugged Lucy over to her to a corner.

"What is it Erza?'

"Nothing but I need you to stick with me okay..."

"Alright..."

Just then two guys came over to the pair. "My my you two look beautiful."

"T-thank you," Erza said in a cute yet fake way.

"Would you like dance with us?" the second one asked. Lucy motioned her head and soon the first guy whisked her away from Erza, who tried to stop them from leaving. "Now my dear let's dance."

"B-but," Erza stuttered. Soon she to found herself being walked over to the middle of the dance floor.

Suddenly elegant music began to play and both Erza and Lucy danced themselves away in a happy manner. Lucy peered over to Erza and saw the girl actually having some fun. She was happy she forced this on her friend and made her live a little. She to was having a lot of fun herself. The boy she was with was handsome and charming. His orange hair gleamed from the lighting and his blue eyes stayed fixed on Lucy.

"Wow they look like there having fun," Loke said.

"Y-yeah...To much fun if you ask me..."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?"

Gray ignored him and left him to his flirting and went to Lucy. "Excuse me but may I dance with her?" he said tapping the guy on the shoulder.

"Gray!" Lucy said startled.

Lucy shook her head but the boy was to dense to notice. "Sure. I can find another partner," he said with a stupid grin.

Gray smiled as the boy left. Lucy stared at him angrily as he left to flirt with some other girls. "So he's that type of guy..." Just then Lucy found herself dancing with Gray. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm attending the Ball."

"But you weren't even invited!"

"Yeah but Loke got me in here. Why are you jealous that I might get a girl to date me?" he said jokingly.

"No. I'm more worried that a girl would want a guy like you."

'Well Lucy just because you lost a good catch doesn't mean you have to be so mean," he chuckled. As they were spinning Lucy took this moment to step on his foot. "Oww! Would you please stop hurting me!"

"Why? Obviously you didn't learn your lesson on the train.."

"I did and I must say that if it wasn't for Loke my knee would never get better. You really hurt me Lucy and you will regret that."

"That only thing I regret is ever knowing you."

"Now that's a little harsh. Besides what would my dear friend Natsu say about how his girl has lost her softness."

"Well I don't want to break your bubble but Natsu and I are no longer together!" she shouted. Lucy then pushed Gray away from her as he looked at her shocked.

"You guys aren't together?" he asked.

"No so if you want to make fun of me go ahead!" Lucy then turned around only to find Erza starring at her right in the face. "E-erza..."

"Lucy..." she said. "...What are you talking about? What do you mean you and Natsu aren't together anymore...?" Everyone stopped and looked at the trio. Lucy turned to Gray and gave him a malevolent stare. Hatred went through her spine for him.

"I'm sorry," she said turning back to Erza. "I'm so sorry for not..." Tears soon came down her face and she rushed through the crowd of people who watched as she left the Ball. Erza quickly ran after her but when she reached the steps she was stopped by Loke.

"Hey Erza.."

"Not now Loke.."

"Look we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked trying to move him out of the way.

"About the arrangement your dad made for you."

"Look I don't have time for this. I need to go find Lucy." She shoved Loke to the side which caused him to almost fall over.

"Sheesh I'll never get a chance to talk to her." Gray came behind Loke and watched as Erza left. "What's the matter with you Gray?"

"They broke up..."

"Who?"

"Lucy and Natsu."

"What!"

Lucy kept running until she came upon the water fountain and sat down on it's stones. This whole time she had tried to get Natsu out of her head but that was something that wouldn't happen. She truly had loved him more than anyone. He was the only one she wanted to be with. To make matters worse Erza had to find out. She would probably hate Lucy now for not telling her. "You know crying never solves anything." Lucy slowly turned around to that familiar voice.

"L-Lisanna," Lucy said getting up. Soon her surprised faced changed and turned to anger. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Well my parents wanted me to come to the ball because a certain someone is waiting for me." Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry it's not Natsu. He's back home." Lucy said nothing. "You seem to still hate me."

"How the hell can you expect me to like someone who steals their love away!"

"I didn't steal him Lucy...He came to me...Look you can't blame him leaving you all on me. I mean you have never been able to keep a stable relationship right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you did date Gray for a while and well we all know what happened with that..."

"Yeah and you ruined that to!"

"So much tough talk from a girl that comes crying down the steps."

"Shut up you wench!"

"You keep trying to be strong. But we all know that you are the same weak girl that you've always been."Lucy's hand formed a fist and a glow came from it. "Are you going to summon a spirit to hurt me Lucy?" Lisanna asked jokingly.

"Maybe!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy anger went away when she looked up and saw Erza. "Well well if it ins't Erza."

"Lisanna? Why are you here?"

"My parents wanted me to come to meet a old friend. I just wanted to make sure dear Lucy was alright." She turned to her and smiled. "Well I'll see you later Lucy. Maybe we can have a little chat about our lives if you have one that is." She then walked past Erza who eyed her as she walked into the Ball.

"Lucy...," Erza said turning to her as she sat back down. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Since when have you and Natsu broken up...?"

"Since the beginning of summer..."

"B-begging of summer? But you said you were alright!"

"I know...but..."

"But nothing!" Erza shouted. She then went over to Lucy and forced her to look at her. "Why the hell are you holding secrets from me!"

"I didn't want to worry you..."

"You've got to be kidding me! I worry about my mother all the time. Worrying about you would be ease for me! Now I want to know how this happened. I mean you two were together so long and I thought you'd be together forever."

"Well we weren't...He cheated on me..."

"Cheated on you? With you who!"

"With the same witch that you just saw walk up those steps."

"Lisanna...Lucy...you..."

"Just please stop!" Lucy shouted. "I don't want to go into this anymore alright!"

Erza was about to scream back at Lucy but for once she had to find it in herself to let it go. "Fine...Lucy...Look you can't stay out here alone. So I'll stay with you till mom is done which could be a long time."

"But Erza...You can't stay here."

"Look don't worry Lucy. I like sitting here. It's much better than going in there."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks Erza. I am sorry for yelling at you and not telling you what happened. "

"It's okay. Just don't do it again or I'll kill you ahah." Erza grabbed Lucy's face and Lucy nodded as her cheeks were being tightly pinched.

"Erza!" a loud voice shouted. Both girls stood up to see Sam standing on the steps, eyes fuming. "What the hell are you doing out here?" she asked coming to the fountain.

"Mom why are you so loud?"

"You father has shown up and they're going to announce it now."

"Oh great...Fine I'm coming...Come on Lucy we better go before my father get's angry..." Lucy

followed Erza and her mother back to the Ball room despite wanting to go home.

Everyone was still dancing around and having fun. Lucy looked around to see if Lisanna was there. Luckily she wasn't so Lucy felt herself feeling a sense of ease. She looked around and saw Loke, someone she hadn't seen forever, flirting with a bunch of girls. She then looked for Gray and saw that he wasn't there. "Maybe he went home.." she said to herself. "Wait a minute why the hell am I worried about that idiot," she screamed in her head.

"Well well don't you look nice Erza," a low voice said.

Lucy payed attention when she saw Erza freeze up. A tall man in a attractive black tux stood in front of Erza. He had the same bloody hair and a funny yet good looking mustache. "Dad...Thanks..."

"Ahh Lucy it's good to see you again. You look beautiful as well. ' he said smiling to her.

"Nice to see you again Mister Scarlet and thanks.."

"Honey I'm so glad you made it," Sam said hugging him. "I thought you would miss out."

"Like I would miss out on the most important announcement in our lives dear."

"Hehe I know. So tell them dear."

Erza's dad hit the class to get everyone attention. The music stopped dancing and everyone looked up to Erza's dad and began to cheer. "Attention everyone. I hope this ball was fun for all of you." Every shouted in excitement. "It's good to here your happiness. Anyway you know that we invited all you here to tell you something important. Erza..." he said reaching out his hand to her. She shyly walked to him. "Erza my daughter is about to do something amazing. In 8 months my daughter will be married."

Everyone looked at the Scarlet family shocked. Lucy felt like her jaw was about to drop. "M-marriage," Lucy said under her breath.

"Erza's husband is actually right here in this room. Our dear Friends the Aquarions son Loke will be Erza's future husband." All the girls began to cry and Lucy almost fell herself drop to the floor. "Loke please come up here." Loke smiled and went up the steps to Erza. "I must say for once that this wasn't my idea." Erza looked at her father with shock.

"I was the one who asked Erza father to allow me to marry her." Erza turned to Loke and gave a evil glare. He just smiled. "My parents have wanted me to find a spouse for a long time and told me to choose by the beginning of summer. Erza and I have known each other for a long time and so I have picked her to be my wife."

"And what an amazing match it is!" Erza's mom said. Soon everyone began clapping in agree, except the girls of course who were still crying. Lucy stared at Erza, who couldn't look her in the eye, and felt dizzy. This was much bigger than she had thought. "Now the bride and groom shall dance.." Soon some music was playing and Loke took his bride and the pair began to dance, much to Erza's dismay. Soon Erza's parents and others joined as well.

Lucy watched as her dear friend was suffering wishing that she could do something. As she was watching her eyes wondered over to the corner of the Ball Room. Her body began to shake at the scene she just saw. Lisanna and Gray were in the corner kissing."What the hell...What's going on?"


	7. An Unexpsected Love

Lucy's head throbbed the next morning. When she heard Erza screaming to her mother she knew it was time to get up. She got out of bed, put on blue shorts and a white shirt, and slowly tiptoed down stairs to the kitchen door. There she peeped her head in and saw Erza and her mother Sam arguing once more.

"Erza!" Sam shouted. "How dare you do that to your fiance!"

"He deserved it For trying to kiss me! I hate him mother! You know as better as I that this whole thing is just a joke! His dad and my dad just did this to make money!"

"So what if they did Erza. You two made a promise to us that you would go through with this in order to..." Sam stop when she saw Lucy looking in. "We'll talk about this later Erza," she said turning to her. "Ahh Lucy," she said with welcoming arms. Lucy jumped back almost hitting a plant. "How are you my dear?"

"I um...I am fine Miss Scarlet...," she said coming into the kitchen scratching her head.

"Good. Did you enjoy the Ball last night. It was quiet amazing."

"Yeah it sure was. A surprisingly fun and amazing night ahaha."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now Erza I must go wake up your father. I need to talk to him about some things. I will see you two later." She smiled at Lucy and then left the kitchen.

"Gosh I hate them so much!" Erza said slamming her head on the table.

Lucy patted her head. "It's ok Erza..They just want the best for you."

"No they want what's best for themselves. That's why they are forcing me into this. Maybe I should run away.."

"Now you know that won't solve anything but make them worry. Besides if you really don't want to marry Loke I'm sure he would be ok with that."

"Lucy we are talking about Loke here. He loves to ruin my life after what I did to him.."

"Don't worry Erza..I don't think he's doing this for revenge..."Erza lifted her head up and eyed Lucy suspiciously. "W-what?"

"Why are you so calm!"

"Huh?"

"Usually you would be all pissed if something like this happened."

"Well I just think it's time you settle down you know..."

"Arg! Lucy you sound like my mother!" Erza shouted getting up from the table. "I thought you'd be on my side!"

"I am on your side. I just think that..." Lucy stopped. She herself felt how differently she was acting. The shock from seeing her worst enemy kissing some other guy was getting to her. A sense of laziness had entered her body and she would just go the easy way out no matter who or what it was. "Sorry Erza...Your right..I'll help you find a way out of his," she grinned.

"R-really?" Lucy nodded. "Oh Lucy thank you so much!" She gave Lucy a tight hug. "Now how should we deal with your problem?" Lucy looked at her confused. "I mean with Natsu. There has to be someway to get you back together right?"

Lucy frowned. Natsu was the last thing she wanted to talk about. She felt some regret about telling Erza. Erza was the type to never let things go easily. "There is no way to get us back together," Lucy said while getting an apple from the basket. "Him and I are old news. He's found someone else to love."

"Who?"

"Li.." Lucy stopped when she looked at Erza. Her eyes had a fiery presence in them as if she was about to find the girl and take her down. Lucy thought that the best thing would be to lie because Erza wouldn't know the person so she wouldn't do anything to them. "Oh it was some random girl he met..."

"You mean he broke up with you for just some random girl? That's really stupid!"

"Yeah I know but it was his choice...Anyway let's change the subject. Would you like to go out today?"

"Well...I ..." Just then Lucy and Erza jumped from the loud screaming of her mother yelling at her father to get up. "Actually I think I'll go with you Lucy. I need some time away from them..."

"Great. We can take the bus to Aoto City. I haven't been there since I was little."

"Alright and let's hurry before my mom get's in the way."Lucy smiled and the two had some breakfast before there departure to Aoto City.

After getting ready Lucy saw Erza nervously pacing near the door. "There you are! Come on we have to hurry."

"What's the rush?" Lucy asked coming down the stairs.

"My informant told me that my mom is looking for us to try on her dresses."

"Your informant told you that?"

"Yes one of my maids tells me information about my mom..."

"But why?"

"Because she always has these random things for me to do...Now let's go quickly.."Lucy nodded her head and the two ran outside to the car to leave.

"Phew.." Erza said as the car was moving away from her house. "I'm glad we got away from her this time."

" I don't think I want to spend hours trying on dresses."

"Especially the ones she makes." Erza chuckled. "So what do you want to buy today?"

"I think I might want to buy a new notebook. I haven't written anything in a while."

"Cool. Your stories were always interesting. I miss seeing them"

"What are you going to buy Erza?"

"Some books. I need new stories to pass the time and maybe some perfume."

"Do they still have that little shop with all those amazing smells?"

"Yup. In fact they made it bigger. Everyone loves it there. It's quite popular."

"Sweet! I can't wait to go!"

"Miss," the driver interrupted. "Were are at the bus station."

"Thanks Edward." She turned to Lucy. "Let's go have some fun." Lucy grinned.

"Oh Miss," Edward said as they got out of the car.

"Yeah?" Erza said looking at him.

"Your mother said that she hopes you have fun shopping with Lucy and that she expects you to help her out later." Erza froze. "Well see you later miss," he smiled.

"Hey what wrong?" Lucy asked coming up to her."

"M-my mom knew we were going...But how...?" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing," she laughed. "Come on the bus will be here soon. Let's hurry."

"Okay." They rushed over to the ticket booth and got the tickets. "Wow I surprised that no one is here today..."

"Yeah I know. Usually the bus would be full.."

"Well well if it isn't my dear future wife and her little brides maid," a voice said from behind them.

"Loke! Gray!" She said turning around. "What are you doing here!"

"Mom asked me to pick some things up from the Aoto. Gray is tagging along with me to help."

"What's up?" Gray smiled.

"N-no. Why is he always were I am?" Lucy said to herself. Gray seemed to know exactly what she was thinking as he glared at her evilly.

"So what are two lovely ladies going to do in Aoto?" Loke said.

"None of your business!" Erza shouted.

"Actually it is my business since you will be my future wife," he smiled.

"She's not your wife yet Loke," Lucy interrupted.

Loke turned to Lucy. "Ahh Lucy it's been a while. How are you?"

"Fine until you two showed up."

"My you still have that tongue on your huh. Still that was always the most attractive point of you."

"Shut up Loke!"

"Are you going to attack me Lucy? I'd love to see how much you've developed."

"Why you...," Lucy formed a fist. She took a step froward but was stopped by Erza.

"It's not worth it Lucy," she said shaking her head.

"She's right. There's no way you can win," Gray said.

"Oh is that so? I'm sure your knee would say differently." Gray's face grew stiff and Lucy found her little point of revenge and smiled. The two stared at each other intensely and almost looked like they were getting into another brawl. However they were interrupted by the sound of the bus pulling up and opening it's door.

"Come on Gray let's forget them."

"Your right.." Loke and Gray gave the girls one las malevolent stare and then entered the bus.

"Man I hate those two..."

"Same here...But come on Lucy let's get going."

"Alright."

Lucy and Erza picked the back of the bus to sit. The boys stayed in the front but kept eying the girls annoyed. Every few moments Lucy watched them as they whispered something; most likely making fun of them. She sighed every time she heard them laugh like little boys in high school. "Nothing changes..." she said to herself. Every time she looked at Gray the thoughts of Lisanna came into mind. Why was she with him? Did he know what she was up to? Was he the cause of Lucy's suffering? These questions made her angry. Gray had always hated her after they broke up, so it wouldn't be impossible for him to do something as cruel as that.

Lucy turned to Erza and wanted to ask her output on this but realized that if she ask her, Erza would know that she was not telling the whole truth. She sighed as she turned the other way and laid her head on the window. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dream

Lucy's dream went back to the past. She was in a familiar spot. She saw herself as a 15 year old girl. She looked almost the same except her hair was much shorter. She was standing on the same bridge that she found Natsu cheating on her except this time she was waiting for someone. "I wonder what he's going to tell me...Will he even show up?"

"L-lucy," a young voice said. Lucy turned around and saw Gray running up to her. "S-sorry I'm late...I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said bowing trying to catch his breath.

"It's okay Gray. So what did you want to talk about with me?"

Gray stood up stiffly and blushed. His glasses kept coming off as he tried to look her in the face. "Um well...I..." He took a deep breath. "I know you probably hear this all the time..." He stared her in the face and got even redder. His head went down as he began to nervously play with his hands. "I-I was um...wondering if you would..." Lucy looked at him confused. "Would you please go..." He took a deep breath. "Please go out with me!"

Lucy stepped back. "E-excuse me..."

"Look I know your popular and being seen with me is likely something no girl would want...So I wouldn't blame you if you said no..," he looked at her and smiled. "I just wanted...you t-t-to know how I felt...Well I guess I should go...?" Gray gave a little sigh and turned around.

"Wait!" Lucy shouted. Gray turned to Lucy. "You didn't even wait till I gave you my answer..." Gray blinked. "But before I tell you how I feel I want to know why you like me.."

"Huh.."

"Look I've seen many confessions around school towards girsl and every guy wants the same thing..I don't want that. I need to know why you like me."

"W-well...to me your a really nice person...Your smart,talented and fun..." Gray threw out all of the compliments that Lucy heard from guys before. She wan't impressed. She knows how guys are. First they make the girl fall for them. Then they either use them or get rid of them when they are bored. Some even use girls to gain popularity. Lucy could see Gray doing this since he wasn't that popular at all. She was just about to leave but stopped when she saw Gray crying.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sure I'm really boring to you...You've heard this before right..." The tears in his dark blue eyes began to grow bigger. "It's just ….I've always liked you since elementary school...but you were always so popular you never really noticed me...But then when you saved me in middle school from those guys my feelings began to grow deeper for you.." He took off his glasses and began to rub his eyes. "I just find you beautiful...The most amazing thing I've ever seen...I've always wanted to make you mine...I can't live a day without you...It's always painful for me when you aren't around...Your an amazing woman. I just want to see you happy...even if I can't be with you...I will do anything to make sure you always have that vibrant smile..." Lucy began to feel hot. "S-sorry for acting like such a baby. I guess I really am I wimp huh...I j-just can't stop crying haha."

The more she watched him cry, the more she felt her heart lift up. Never had she seen a guy cry before or like this. As his eyes were closed she walked over to him and put her hands on his face. He opened his eyes and blushed like as red apple. Lucy smiled. "You know you really are a cute person." She then put her lips against his. For a moment Gray was shocked but soon he went with her soft lips and this time was a moment of passion.

Dream End

* * *

"Lucy!" a loud voice shouted. Lucy jumped up and saw Erza standing over her. "Come on. It's time to get off."

"Oh r-r-right..." Lucy got up and saw that Gray was already off the bus.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile. "Let's go have some fun. Erza looked at her suspiciously but nodded her head. "Great! Let's head to the book store first."

Aoto City was not really a city at all. It had smaller building compared to Lucy's home and there were booths everywhere filled with amazing things found by travelers. Aoto City though was bright and colorful. Everyone had a smile on there face as they bought or sold goods. "Wow this town is so amazing. I forgot how big it was." Lucy said.

"Oh come on Lucy. I love this town but it isn't as big as yours."

"I know but it's much more friendlier. Maybe I come live here. I definitely could get away from my father if I did."

"True," Erza smiled.

As they walked down the street they saw kids playing in the fountain, woman gossiping, and men working along in the fields all having the same happy smile. Even the merchants seemed to be enjoying themselves. "Oh no..." Erza said stopping.

"What the matter?"

"Look,' Erza said pointing over to a cloths shop filled with girls.

"So it's just some girls having fun."

"Look closer Lucy..." Lucy squinted her eyes. Gray and Loke, as usual, were flirting with girls. Lucy sneered at them. "They are such perverts!" Lucy said. Erza said nothing which surprised Lucy. She looked closer at her and noticed some disappointment in her eyes as if she didn't want to see Loke with other woman. "Erza are you ok?"

Erza snapped out of her daze. "Y-yeah I'm okay..."

"You look a little unhappy."

"N-no I'm fine..."

"Are you jealous?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I don't care about that pervert. And if you want proof I'l show you!" Erza marched her way over to Loke and Gray. She pushed the girls out of the way and looked at the boys irritated.

"Oh hey there Erza. How are you?" Loke said with a smile.

"Ehh," a girl in a pink dress said. "So this is the girl your going to marry? But she's so plain and ugly..."

"Now now that's no way to talk to a woman," Gray said with a smile. "After all what can you expect from a book nerd like her."

Erza froze. "Gray don't be so cruel. She's just a little jealous about seeing her future husband with such beautiful women. Right Erza?" Erza blushed and the girls began to laugh. "Aww how cute your blushing. So that is the reason you came over here. Maybe you have some feelings for me after all."

"N-no way. I just feel sorry that these girls are with two idiots."

"Watch your mouth!" a girl in a blue dress said. 'You shouldn't talk to your husband that way!"

"Ladies don't be so angry. After all what do you expect of a girl like her. She's never really had a lover so she doesn't know how to act."

At that comment Erza stood there stiff. Gray and Loke snicked as the girls all laughed. "That's enough!" Lucy shouted as she came up next to Erza.

"Ahh Lucy," Gray said. "It's nice to see you come to Erza's rescue. After all you two are just alike."

"Shut up! At least her and I have some brains. All you idiots can do is stand here and flirt with some dumb girly sluts."

"W-what did you say!" the girl in the pink dress said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I need to go to a place were are brains won't melt!" She grabbed Erza's arm and tugged her away. Gray watch them viciously as Loke ignored them and just went back to his flirting.

When they lost sight of the boys, Lucy stopped and looked at Erza who looked like she was about to cry. "Erza..."

"It's okay Lucy...You know better then anyone how I feel about him...I guess I was trying to deny it..but that didn't work to well did it..."

"Look Erza we all fall for idiots in our time...It's not your fault okay..." Erza gave a fake smile. Lucy could tell that she was deeply hurt. In actuality Erza had some feeling for Loke like any other girl would. Even when he made fun of her as he just did, she could never fully hate him. Erza was always a strong girl but when it came to love she was weak. When her tears began to form Lucy had to quickly think of a way to get her to stop thinking. Luckily for her the book store was right next to them. "Erza it's the book store." Erza lifted up her head. "Let's go inside." Erza smiled and Lucy pushed her into there favorite place.

The book store was big as it had two stories of just books. It was popular for many travelers because it had literature that one could only get. Like Erza lucy loved the store because of the adventure books it had. Whenever she came there she would get as many as she could in order to read about all the adventures that others had hoping she could do it herself.

Lucy and Erza searched the shelves of the store and found many interesting things. Erza got books on magic history while Lucy found 3 books on adventure. Lucy also found a red and white notebook to write in. "Ahh this place is still the best in town."

"I know. This place always makes me feel good," Erza said as she looked through more books

"My my you two haven't changed a bit," a gentle voice said.

Erza and Lucy quickly divert their attention to the voice thinking that it was Gray or Loke. However when they saw the person both of them smiled. A light blue eyed boy with dark blue hair looked at the girls smiling. "Daniel!" Lucy said putting her books down. "Is that really you?" He smiled and nodded. "Oh my gosh! It's been such a long time," Lucy said hugging him.

"I know. It been such a long time. You look beautiful Lucy."

"Hehe thanks Daniel. And I must say you've grown quiet handsome yourself. Don't you think Erza?"

"Huh y-y-yeah," she said hiding her face behind a book.

"Hey Erza it's been a while since you've come here. I'm glad you brought Lucy with you."

"Well you know how we like to read," Lucy smiled.

"That's good. Not many people in this town come here. My dad though wants to keep it up."

"Are you working here still?"

"Yup but just till I am able to run my own shop."

"That's great."

They began to laugh until Daniel saw a customer. "I'll talk to you guys a little later," he smiled.

"Ok." Daniel then rushed to the cashier and helped a young girl, who seemed to be flirting with him, out.

"Would you look at that," Lucy said surprised. "Erza he's just acting normal towards that girl. That's a first. I mean he is just as attractive as Loke and Gray. He could get anyone haha."

"Y-yeah anyone..."

"Mmmm" Lucy said as she looked at Erza "Oh don't tell me Erza. Are you serious?"

"It's not like that okay!" she said trying to shush Lucy up.

"But," Lucy tried to whisper. "Your all red and acting shy..How many guys do you like?" she said jokingly.

"I-i don't like him okay...I just admire him..He's always been nice to me and he's not a flirt. He's really smart and loves reading..."

"Look Erza I think you like him. Loke is just a crush that every girl has. But I think you really like Daniel."

"I've told you already I don't like him! I mean sure he's handsome and most likely the best guy I've ever met." Lucy's eyes widened. "I mean maybe I do like him as in like like him. But what could he possibly see in a girl like me." Erza stopped as she looked at Lucy eyes which were not looking at her. Erza froze and slowly turned around to see Daniel standing behind them.

"Um..." he said awkwardly.

"D-Daniel ...I-I..."

The awkwardness soon left when Jacob smiled. "That's something I never heard you say...Actually I'm quite happy. I've always found you attractive but thought you liked Loke. But it seems that you just have a crush on him like every other girl."

"Yeah..."

"Well that's good news...So I guess it wouldn't be hard for me to ask you this question." Lucy's eyes watched closely. She knew exactly were this was going. "Would you please go on a date with me?" Erza froze but was able to nod her head. "Great..Meet me here in the book store at 9." He turned to Lucy who was smiling. "See you later Lucy."

"See ya Daniel." When Daniel was gone Lucy squealed and stared Erza in the face. "Isn't this great! Now you'll be able to forget about Loke!"

"But um Lucy ….there is only one problem..."

"What's the problem Erza? Your going on a date with a guy who likes you."

"Yeah and tomorrow I'm supposed to be having lunch with my husband..."

Lucy froze as well. "R-right...Daniel doesn't know that your getting married..." The two stood there in a fluster realizing the big mistake that was going to happen.


End file.
